


The Spiderman Kiss

by kainess



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC - Freeform, Main character - Freeform, anyway we love mammon as spiderman right, i feel like i would mess it up somehow, i have but also i don't, idk have you also ever wanted to try the upside down kiss, it's a weird thing i have about it, mammon - Freeform, obey me - Freeform, obey me mc, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, spIDERMAN BAEBBBBY, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: You and Mammon attempt the Spiderman Kiss. The keyword being ‘attempt’.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Spiderman Kiss

A/N: If anyone is interested, here is where I got the prompt from:[https://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/164223884868/otp-idea-904](https://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/164223884868/otp-idea-904)

This is for my 100 follower special on tumblr! You can follow me over there at [hallowxiu](https://hallowxiu.tumblr.com/) if you’d like :) I post the same stories there along with other things.

“What?” Mammon, the white haired demon, looks at you incredulously as if you’ve grown a second head. The two of you are sitting in his room watching the Spiderman movies, and overall you’d been having a good time. That is until the infamous scene comes on, you know, the one where Toby Maguire kisses Kirsten Dunst as he hangs upside down. Ah yes, the pinnacle of all romance. Naturally, you decided you wanted to try it. 

“I said,” you clap your hands together as you raise your voice, as if the man simply hadn’t heard you the first time, “I want to try the Spiderman Kiss.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” Mammon sighs as he leans back against the couch, running a hand through his hair. “And how do ya suppose we do that?” 

“What? You’re not into it?” There’s a pout on your lips as you shuffle closer to him. “You can be Spiderman if you want! I don’t care who plays who; I just want to try it out. Like, they make it look really easy, so I want to know.”

“Ya want to know what?”

“If it’s easy!” 

“Oh goodness.” The second eldest sighs again, though there’s an unmistakable blush spreading across his cheeks. “W-Well… well of course I’m gonna be Spiderman! Who else would be better to play him other than me? Naturally-- naturally I’m the most suited one.” His face was burning more and more by the second and you had to stifle a giggle. “Right… right. So, how do we do this?” His fingers are drumming along his thighs as he nervously looks around the room, avoiding your gaze. 

“Well, you need to get upside down somehow.” You quickly lean forward and grab the remote, pausing the movie that was playing on the television. You turn to face him, tapping your finger against your chin as you glance around his room. There wasn’t much to work with, at least not for him to hang off. “What if you hung off the railing over there?” You point to where the car in his room sits on the second story. “You could probably hang off that and then I could lean up and kiss you.” 

Mammon follows your gaze and pales slightly to where you were pointing. “I’ll snap my spine in half.” He deadpans. “Also, I don’t think you’ll be tall enough to even reach me. It’s too high up.” You pout again, though you knew his words had some truth to them. 

“What about you hung off the lower part of the stairs?” Mammon gives you a look of horror. “Okay, okay, hear me out. You wouldn’t be too high up at the halfway point, and the structure of the railing would keep you from actually sliding down. It could work.” To be honest, it was all you really had to work with. 

“The structure? There is no structure; I would just slide down the damn side of the stairs!” Mammon exclaims with wide eyes. “Really now…” 

“Okay, okay! Let’s just try the railing on the second floor. I might be able to reach, and if not I’m sure Asmodeus has some insanely tall high heels I could borrow or something.”

“Ya know, this is turnin’ out to be more trouble than it’s worth.” The demon huffs under his breath. 

“Kissing me is not worth it?” You give him a sharp look to which he immediately recognizes that he misspoke. 

“Ah, no, wait--” 

“Get up there.” 

Mammon whines but hurries up the stairs of his room anyway. He stops once he reaches the front of his car, looking down at you from where you stand with narrowed eyes. “I feel like I’ll end up falling and cracking my head open.”

“You’re a demon; you can’t die.”

“That’s not true at all.” 

He sighs and sits on the floor, scooting toward the edge of the railing before turning around so that his back is facing you. You were starting to feel a little anxious. Maybe this was a bad idea. Before you could say anything, however, Mammon’s pushing himself through one of the square openings and a yelp escapes your lips as he begins to fall. You feel yourself clutch at your chest when his legs hook around one of the railing poles, just barely stopping him from actually falling. “Oh god.”

“We don’t use that name in this household. Lucifer gets a little sensitive over it.” He lectures lightly as he dangles from the second floor. He was indeed upside down, his blue eyes staring at you as he just kind of… sways? You weren’t really sure how to describe what you were looking at. “Think ya might be tall enough for this actually.” He comments as an afterthought. “Okay, now get over here, human. I don’t think I can do this forever.” You quickly move to where he’s dangling, a dopey grin forming on your lips as you look him over. “What?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow. 

“You just look really stupid.”

“Stupid?!” He shouts and nearly loses his balance. “This was  _ your  _ idea! How is it that  _ I  _ am the one who looks stupid? What about the human who plans on kissin’ said stupid lookin’ demon, huh? What about that?” You laugh loudly and move your hands so that you could cup his cheeks. 

“I never said that I didn’t like it.” You caress his cheeks with your thumbs, smiling warmly when you see the blush creep up his face. That or it was all the blood flowing to his head; you weren’t entirely sure. You should  _ probably  _ speed this along. “Are you ready?”

“I’m about to fall, just hurry it up!” 

You roll your eyes at his complaints, though you lean forward anyway. Your eyes flutter shut and you press your lips to his soft ones, humming in content as you melt into the kiss. You can’t help but giggle against him, just the entire situation striking you as a bit ridiculous. Although despite the situation being a bit odd, the entire time his lips move against yours you can’t help but feel completely at bliss. It was always like this when you kissed him; you had to admit you were a little smitten on him. You can tell by his whiffs for air that he’s struggling to breathe, but that he doesn’t want to pull away and put an end to the kiss. It seems you’ll have to do it for him.

Or not. Well, at least not willingly, because you pull away in shock when you hear the door to Mammon’s room open, only to see an unamused (and slightly judgmental) Lucifer standing in the doorway. He takes one look at the two of you and the paused movie on the screen to shake his head and turn around. “I’m going to pretend that I never walked in. That I never saw this. I’m going to see if Satan can give me a potion to erase certain memories from my mind.” 

“W-Wait!” Mammon looks completely horrified and flustered, no doubt that he’s convinced his older brother will torment him over this, especially if the others (specifically Leviathan, Belphegor, or Asmodeus) find out. Before you can finish registering what’s happened, Mammon loses his grip on the railing and his legs come unhooked, the second eldest dropping and giving his head a nice bonk on the floor. 

The door to his room opens once again as you crouch down to check on Mammon. “Oh, and dinner is ready by the way.” You can see a shit eating grin on Lucifer’s face before he pops back out of the room, closing the door behind him. You sigh inwardly and look back down at Mammon who’s clutching his head. “Ya owe me two hundred grimm for this!” Yeah, maybe not your best idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> also random question, if i were to write another arcana one shot, who would you be interested in seeing the mc paired with?


End file.
